The Demon's Angel
by LoveCupcake01
Summary: Patch's the prince of demons; Nora is the angel princess. Both are enemies. Both are on a mission: Nora to kill Patch; Patch to find Nora and have her by his side. The two were forced to their lives because of a secret past. They find each other again, an


**Summary: Patch's the prince of demons; Nora is the angel princess. Both are enemies. Both are on a mission: Nora to kill Patch; Patch to find Nora and have her by his side. The two were forced to their lives because of a secret past. They find each other again, and against all odds, they fall for each other-again.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's no secret that Angels and Demons are mortals 's also no secret that demons are cruel, tricky, and mischievous while angels are good, pure, and radiant with innocence. Everyone knew that associating with either party meant some sort of coöperation, deal, or just simply paying the price. But sometimes, it may not always end up the way you want it to. Many people knew this from experience, as did a mortal named Patch Cipriano.

Dimitri was a normal guy. He was every girls' dream: he's a dark boots kind of guy who smells of spice, fresh-cut grass and leather. He also has shoulder length brown hair, deep black eyes that are piercing and could see through anyone's soul, a rugged tan skin tone. He has sharp, Italian features. Patch was -is- a really dark and mysterious kind of guy, and almost all women flaunt over him. Unfortunately for the women who want him, he's taken.

The lucky woman who has him is Nora Grey, his own personal 'Angel'. Nora is a Smokey-eyed eyed brunette with volumes of curly hair that holds its own. She can be mistaken as a redhead, meaning her hair must be reddish-brown. She is also has long, bar stool legs, curves, and a body with a tan complexion that most women would die for.

Patch and Nora were madly in love with one another and would do anything for one another. All Patch wanted was to live together forever for an eternity with his angel. But forever is a very long-term. He knew mortals' lives weren't very long. He knew who he would go to, to grant his wish: living forever with Nora. However, he knew that no sane angel would complete his wish. He turned to someone who could-and would. A woman who went by the name of Dabria Greene volunteered to help out of her love for Patch-unbeknownst to Patch about the love part. She granted the wish but it came at a price. You see, Dabria wanted Patch to herself and Nora was the price he had to pay.

Patch was excited to go home tell Nora that they would forever be together, but what he saw stopped him. It was Dabria and a band of fallen angels around Nora, who was laying barely conscious on the floor. With a new speed and new strength that he now posses because of the deal, he destroyed Dabria's little gang. As he looked for Dabria, he found that she was nowhere to be found. Turning his attention to his angel, he said, "I'm so sorry, Angel."

Regardless of the pain, she managed to crack a smile. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you-in spirit and ... and ..." Nora started struggling. And for the first and last time in her _mortal_ life, she saw Patch cry. "Come on, Angel, I'm sorry. I can undo it. Just please come back to me." _But it can't be undone,_ a voice said to him. "I'll always be here ... In your heart," Nora said. Those were her last words as a mortal. And she said it with a smile on her face.

* * *

There was a funeral for Nora. Nobody but Patch knew her COD (cause of death.) Instead of attending the funeral, Patch went to Bo's arcade and played pool and gambled, hoping to get his mind from Nora, but it didn't help. He could remember her getting mad at him, holding the stick like a baseball bat, and smiling at him when he won her a bracelet. They had so many memories together.

Shaking his head, he focused on his friend Rixon, who was immortal like Patch. Unlike Patch, Rixon was a fallen angel. One minute Patch wasn't with his best friend, he was in a court room, wearing white-just like everyone else who was there-but he was surrounded by angels.

"Jev Cipriano," said a deep, alluring and melodic voice. This was the Archangel Michael. "You have made deals with the Devil." Literally. "Participated in crimes and associated with the fallen. You broke laws-laws for becoming Immortal. And to top it all off, you cost the life of an innocent."

Patch flinched. He knew who the Archangel was talking about. Michael continued." Even after everything that's happened, I'm ashamed to say that you're not even guilty or regretful for what you do-"

"Not guilty!" Dimitri barked. "Of course I feel guilty. If I'd known-"

Michael's glare was enough for Patch to get quiet. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. "As punishment, I here by banish you. I could, of course, let you live the rest of forever and eternity as a soul, wandering around in limbo." He sighed and tisked. Then shook his head. "Jev, as a more suitable punishment, I-along with the council-will send you into the unseen and place of eternal darkness."

Hell. That's what he was talking about. Michael grinned. "Forever's a long time, Jev." He was outraged by that smirk of his, and was about to yell and scream and curse him out. Then he was back in the arcade with Rixon gently shaking his shoulders.

* * *

As even more time went by, Patch found favor with the Generals of Hades. Patch was like a son to the Demon King, Hank. Dimitri was the Prince of Hades. He soon became cold, heartless, the monster that Nora didn't want him to become. He knew that she would chaste him for being this destructive new force of radiating hate. He soon hated Nora for leaving him-them. And what they would've had.

While Patch was loathing and seething, Nora became an angel. Not just any angel: an Archangel.

The two were forced to spend an eternity apart instead of together. Rumors of Nora being seen with the other angels gave the demons-mostly Patch and Hank-hope. Patch then vowed to get past the barriers of Hell-no matter what the cost-to get his angel back.


End file.
